Confessions 101
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: Botan: What are you going to tell her? Kurama: I love you, I'll be your knight in a shining armor, would you be my princess? Botan: Oh thats so sweet, Kuramakun! Now go and tell her while I go back to Reikai! Kurama: I already did...


Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**This is my first attempt on making a KuramaxBotan fic so I hope you would be kind enough not to flame this poor broke author. This is actually an oneshot so expect no sequel even if you want to ask for it. This fic was inspired by a text message sent by a friend of mine and I think it was pretty romantic. **

**TITLE**: Confessions 101

**GENRE**: Romance

**PAIRING**: KB all the way…

**SUMMARY**: Kurama was going to confess for a girl he liked and he needed Botan to help him pick the best gift to give the girl before the confession. Botan decided to help him, not knowing that the girl he liked is someone she knows oh-so-well…

_**CONFESSIONS 101**_

_**BY: Khryzle Kawaii**_

Botan leapt off from her oar, smiling apologetically as she saw a flame-headed boy standing a few meters away from her. After a graceful landing, she held her oar beside her as it disappeared.

The redhead gave her a warm smile and he slowly approached Botan.

"I'm sorry for being tardy, I had to finish an errand for Koenma-sama before coming here," she hastily excused, tilting her head down to bow.

The flame haired bishounen, standing across her with his usual calm composure, smiled at her with all understanding. "I actually just came as well so don't worry, Botan-san," he gave her a smile of honest assurance. "It's me who should apologize for making you come here without further notice. Did I bother you from work?"

Botan looked at him with an amused expression before waving him off. "No, it's alright Kurama-kun. I'm honestly happy that you called for me today. The usual work I have in Reikai is seriously killing me with boredom. And since you called me, I'll have a good excuse for Koenma-sama if he looks for me. You know, helping one of the Reikai Tantei with some important tasks," she cheekily grinned.

Kurama smiled. Her cute antics always amused him, even her craziest ones.

"So, what is it that you wanted me to help you with?" she inquired innocently.

Kurama was always the one who often gives help, not him asking for it. He was always capable of finding solutions to his dilemmas, never asking someone to help him out. He's a smart ass after all. Everyone knew that. And that's one of the things she liked about him. Very independent. So Botan couldn't think of something that would make Kurama asked someone to help him with. Especially NOT her, since she's a little bit dense to start with.

Kurama looked down before answering her. He plastered a sheepish smile on his face and lifted his right fingers to scratch his a-little-bit-blushy cheek slowly. "You see, Botan-san, I wanted to confess to this girl I like but before that, I want to buy something she would like," Kurama said, his cheeks starting to hue pink.

"Oh, I see," Botan stared at him with wide amused eyes while nodding her head in discernment.

"I'm not really good at choosing items for girls so I thought maybe I'd look for someone who can help me choose the best gift," he added, averting his eyes from her to the pale blue sky above.

"Haven't you been buying gifts for your mom?" she asked.

"Yea, but I know my Mom so well that I know what kinds of gifts she preferred. But with this girl, I don't. She's not really picky but I still want to buy her something she would really want to have," Kurama smiled genuinely.

"Why didn't u ask Keiko or Yukina? Or perhaps Shizuru?" Botan asked again.

"Keiko's busy with their ramen shop and if I ask Yukina, only God knows what Hiei or Kuwabara would think about it. And Shizuru's got work so she's excluded," Kurama gestured his head at the sky pensively before bringing his face back at Botan.

"I know you have work too, but you and that girl I like seemed to have a lot of similarities, so I thought it would be much more accurate to ask someone like _her_," Kurama explained and showed her another warm smile, half hoping she'll just give in and come with him.

Botan saw the sincerity within his words and on his face. Kurama's someone who wouldn't lie anyway. If he would, its for everyone's benefits. Botan shrugged and heaved her shoulders, defeated. Well, she's already here so better yet make use of her time to something helpful.

After a deep breath, Botan paused and smiled. "So where's our first stop?"

Kurama could only grinned in gratitude.

-----------------------------------------------KB-----------------------------------------------

From the park, where they met, the two of them walked towards the nearest super mall they found. With Botan's suggestions, they entered a few jewelry and bag's shop until she saw a RTW boutique inside the mall.

"Girls typically adore clothes and dresses," Botan commented as she and Kurama made their way inside the booth.

"Just choose whatever you please," Kurama carelessly said.

"Eh? Why should I choose what I like?" Botan shot him a weird questioning look implied with her eyebrow arched upward. "Aren't we here to choose for the girl you like?"

"Well, since you have the same personality, I was thinking that you two will have the same favorite items or the same taste about things," Kurama answered, following closely behind the azure-haired girl.

Botan picked and examined a pink halter top with her fingers touching the quality of the cloth. Not much to her liking, she tugged another blouse out from its hanger and skimmed her eyes on it.

"So, who's this girl you're talking about? Do you mind me asking?" her amethyst orbs probed the cloth pensively, ears waiting for the bishounen's answer.

"She's a good friend," was Kurama's curt reply, also taking glances at the RTWs around them.

"A classmate perhaps?" Botan asked again, shifting her fingers to a white sundress with pink cherry blossoms printed on it.

"No, just an old friend," Kurama responded with a hint of waving-the-topic-off tone.

"Who's she? What's her name?" Botan insisted, not even minding (or probably hinted) the tone he suggested.

"Er," Kurama sweatdropped at her childish persistence. "Oh hey, those are beautiful. Look Botan-san!" he excused himself from answering her question and delightedly showed her the different designs of Kimonos hanging above them.

Botan stared in awe. "Oh goodie! Brand new Kimonos!" she exclaimed, sighing in uttered adoration. She ran towards the displays and clasped her hands together like a five year old kid seeing the best set of Barbie Dolls.

Kurama chuckled at her puerility. He had seen a thousand of times how she pouted and gleamed like a child but it still amuses him. Probably because…it's cute? He smiled and followed her.

"Which do you like?" He leaned closer above her shoulders and glanced at her naturally rosy cheeks. "You got anything you like?" he added and stared at the displays above.

"That one looks beautiful," she breathed, eyes fixed on the Kimono above her head. It was a white Kimono with designs of pink chrysanthemums below its sleeves and skirt.

Kurama stared at the one her eyes favored and stared back at her. "It will look good on you," he whispered beside her ears.

Botan shivered at the cold breath from his mouth and turned her face at his quickly, expecting he wasn't really that close from her. But she's wrong. He was so close. And when she turned around, his gaze fell on hers and their noses almost touched at their current proximity.

Kurama's eyes slightly widened and Botan immediately looked away, a shade of crimson creeping out from her face.

"Uhh, I'm sure _she _would like it," she uttered, almost choking.

"You think so?" Kurama blinked innocently.

"Hai," Botan replied with a weak smile. As much as she wanted to hide it, her luck seemed too far from her. She liked him, but she already confirmed he liked someone else. It hurts, of course. Who wouldn't feel pain being in her place right now?

It pained her and her she was, standing with him inside a boutique, where they're going to get something for the one he liked. Tough luck. For her, that is.

"Daijoubo ka, Botan-san?" Kurama, sensing a tinge of sadness in her answer, asked her worriedly. _She's probably tired from work and I'm here making her work again, _he thought grimly, placing his hands on her shoulders for support.

"Eh? I'm fine. Haha!" her weak smile was changed with a cat-like face. Her usual goofey frontage to cover up her depression. "Are you getting the Kimono?" she stood straight and beamed widely at him. Her happy façade always worked on everybody, even to Kurama.

Kurama nodded. "Are you sure you're fine, Botam-san?" he asked again.

Botan giggled and waved him off. "Was I looking gloomy? Dang, I guess I really need to get rid playing cards with George and Hinageshi late at night. I probably look like a monster with this eyebags of mine," she laughed convincingly.

"You still look beautiful, actually," the composed redhead smiled calmly and gestured the shop girl to come over with his hand. "I want to purchase that one," he gently said to the salesgirl and she called a shopboy to reach the Kimono above them.

Botan skipped a heartbeat at the gorgeous man's compliment but smiled sulkily knowing fully that it was just a friendly comment. She's beautiful, but the one he liked probably looked better, she thought miserably.

The shopgirl told them to sit on a bench in their waiting area as she brought the item toward a room (where Kurama thought the Kimono will be packed with its other free accessories).

He and Botan sat on an iron bench inside the boutique and in front of the counter. Behind them were the collections of jackets and all kinds of assorted RTWs for every occasion. There were also two more occupied benches beside theirs and Kurama could only shrug at the girls sitting on it and presently showing him their seductive pouting and giggling. He sighed at looked back at the girl beside him.

"Are you sad because I didn't tell you about the girl?" he inquired carefully.

"Huh? Who's sad? Haha. I told you I just sleep late at night that's why I look gloomy," Botan reasoned out.

Kurama threw her an i-don't-believe-it smile. "Would you want me give you some hints of her identity?" he smiled as her gloomy face brightened up almost in instant.

"Well, OK. She's actually a cheerful girl. She's beautiful and fun to be with. I have known her for quite a long time now and she's always there when I need her," Kurama sedately told her, carefully choosing the words he spat out.

Botan placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, seriously thinking of who the girl is. "Is she a childhood friend or something? A neighbor?"

Kurama shook his head. "She lives in a distant place from us, but we meet all the time since we go in the same college,"

"Oh I see," another hint of envy evident in Botan's tone but she made sure Kurama didn't notice. "So she's a schoolmate?"

His grin widened and he nodded. "Hai,"

"Have I seen her?" was her next question.

" I doubt it. You never really stayed long in our school everytime you called me for another mission. I'll introduce her to you next time you drop by,"

"Oh…ok.," Botan plastered another fake smile and turned towards the counter. "I think your gift's already packed," she stood up and hurried in front of the counter.

Kurama followed suit and paid the Kimono after Botan took it from the lady.

They walked out from the store and Kurama offered to bring the box, where the Kimono was placed, but Botan insisted on carrying it. Kurama knew more than to argue with the bubbly girl so he let him do her thing, even if it meant he had to crush his pride and mannerism. His gentlemanly character totally lost against her childish behavior.

They were in a good distance away from the mall when Kurama halted and jerked her shoulder towards him. "Thank you for coming with me. As a reward, I will treat you to dinner," he offered.

Botan grinned from eat to ear. "Sure!"

------------------------------------------KB--------------------------------------------------

Kurama brought her to a simple Japanese restaurant in the city. Bringing Botan to a fancy restaurant will just make her feel conscious and uncomfortable so he preferred somewhere she can eat a lot without minding etiquettes and table manners.

Their table was adorned with a pure white table cloth and a slender transparent vase with a single red rose on it. They waited patiently for their orders and in a couple of minutes; both of them were digging their forks on the food laid in front of them.

Kurama was eating silently when his hyperactive company whispered something across him.

"Were you saying something?" he gazed at her.

"You're quite popular aren't you?" she leaned from across the table and whispered slowly at him.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "Ne? What do you mean, Botan-san?" he asked, trying to sound innocent when he knew fully what she was talking about.

Her lavender orbs glanced sideways and behind his back. "All girls are staring at you," she said and sat back on her chair. "And giving me nasty looks. They might have thought I'm your girlfriend," she grinned at Kurama and giggled at the thought.

But something struck her. _Me, his girlfriend? How hopeless_. She shrugged and dug her fork on her steak again.

"I don't even know them." Kurama replied abruptly. "And if they think you're my lover, why not? I'll be proud," he casually said and continued eating his meal. "If I were your boyfriend, I will be proud showing you off," he fondly smiled and brought his attention to her blushing face.

"Haha. I'll take that as a compliment, Kurama-kun," Botan smiled back. "Hmmm, could you tell me more about this girl you like? I'm now excited to meet her. You should introduce her to the gang sometimes when you two are officially together,"

Kurama took a slice of his steak on his mouth before glancing sheepishly at Botan. "I don't even know if she likes me back, I'm half expecting to be dumped," he chuckled.

"Wha? No way!" Botan exclaimed. "Who in proper mind would dump you?" she asked in bewilderment. Seriously, who would? Kurama's _almost _perfect and everybody likes him. Almost all female body in their university likes him, Keiko and the others like him too (although not in a romantic way) and SHE likes him. Damn, even all the girls surrounding them seemed to like him.

"Probably her," he replied. "She might think it will break our friendship," was his honest answer.

"Eh?" Botan thought for a minute and heaved. "Hmmm, you got a point there," she sighed and gulped another slice of her food. "But if I will be courted with someone like you, I would be glad. It's not always everyday a gorgeous guy would confess his love right? Although my answer would depend if I love him too or not. But if I don't, I would still be friends with him," she said truthfully.

Kurama spread his lips with her genuine answer. "You _two_ really are the same," he looked straight at her as those words escaped from his mouth. His hands landed on hers across the table.

Botan plastered another painful façade, smiling widely at his solemn expression while personally knifing her heart till it bleed. It's the least she could do for him; to pretend that she's happy. She slowly untangled her hands from Kurama's grasps and continued eating her dinner.

--------------------------------------------KB-----------------------------------------------

After a satisfying meal, Botan and Kurama decided to rest for awhile. They can't just go home with very full tummy now, can they? Anticipate the stomach ache they'll get.

Botan suggested going to a pizza store, where the tables and chairs are exposed outside for a much more convenient view of the moon. She stayed on one of the private tables at the corner and waited patiently for Kurama to take his orders. Kurama said he'll buy a box of pizza for his little brother, Shuichi. (A/N: did I spell his name right?)

While sitting alone on her chair, Botan's communicator rang, viewing an angry toddler on the screen. Botan sweatdropped.

"Where the hell are you!?" Koenma spat out, his face almost emerging out from the device.

Botan smiled sheepishly, putting up her cat-like face. "Anou…I'm in Ningenkai Koenma-sama,"

"Why in the world are you in there when you haven't finished guiding the souls for today!!?" Botan brought the communicator away from her ears. The toddler sure was mad at her. It's her fault anyway, she knew better than to put her duties aside without asking permission from her boss.

"Gomen nasai, Koenma-sama. I was just—" she was cut off when an arm pulled the mobile away from her.

"She's with me, Koenma," Kurama calmly stated after successfully grabbing the communicator from Botan.

Koenma saw another face on the screen and heaved. Kurama is one of his best Reikai Tantei but his still a little bit mad at his clumsy assistant. He put a sour but a constrained face at the redhead. "Alright Kurama, what are you and Botan doing there?"

"I was asking her for a special favor and I proclaimed myself responsible for Botan's disappearance from her work, Koenma-sama. Thus, I ask you to blame everything to me and I'll accept all the consequences or punishment you want to lay on her," Kurama looked straight on the screen, his emerald pools full of sincere admission.

Koenma rolled his eyes, this is not the first time his beautiful detective covered up for his blue-haired assistant and again, he had to announce his loss. As gentle and kind as Kurama, he knew that the redhead was still the former infamous thief of the three realms. And an argument with him will not bring anybody good. Besides, his Reikai Tantei will never be better without the smart and witty Kurama.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave this be for now. BUT, tell Botan that this will seriously be the last time that she's escaping from her work without asking permission from me. Tell her!" he cried out and switched the phone off.

Botan and Kurama sighed in relief.

"He sure likes getting mad, phew," Botan sighed once more, her head already landed on the table feeling totally embarrassed with Koenma.

Kurama invited himself on the chair across Botan and positioned the box at the table. There was a big table umbrella occupied above them with its pole inserted on the table's center, he just noticed.

"Is he always like that?" Kurama inquired, sympathy visible in his voice.

Botan looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Well, Yea, most of the time. But I couldn't blame him though, I make mistakes most of the time too," she giggled sheepishly and straightened up.

Kurama smiled amusedly. _Cute. _

"Does your brother like Pizzas?" Botan asked him, pointing her finger on the box.

"Hai," he answered.

"What other food does he like?"

"He likes all kinds of sweets, candies, cakes, pastries, ice cream—"

"He likes icecream too!?" Botan beamed.

Kurama nodded. "He personally love cookie's and cream,"

"Me too!!!" Botan squealed. "Oh, there's an ice cream parlor not too far from here. I'll go there and buy some, ok?" she got up hastily.

"Why don't we go together?" Kurama offered, preparing to stand up.

"Oh, no! It's alright Kurama-kun, I can manage. Can you wait here for me? I won't take long. And oh, please watch over this gift of yours," she shove the white box, where the Kimono was packed, toward him and ran off before he can say anything more.

Defeated, Kurama settled back on his chair and shook his head. Maybe sometimes he should stop being submissive and just be as stubborn as her. He chuckled at the thought. A stubborn Kurama would be a must-see.

_Don't you dare embarrass me at everybody. _Youko growled from his thoughts.

_As if they can see you if I act stubborn. It's still me they see. _Kurama answered back.

_You and I are still one, Kurama. Whatever you're going to do, it's still the two of us to be blamed. And what would Botan say? I know what she'll say. She'll say that I'M influencing you and she'll be blaming me if you act indifferently. _The kitsune responded unhappily.

_Being stubborn sometimes isn't a big deal Youko, why are you so against it? And I doubt Botan even know that you're influencing me or that you can talk to me even if you're inside me. All she knows is that you appear sometimes and still lives in me. And you don't stand a chance with Botan, Youko, you know that. First and foremost, you're NOT her type. _Kurama hissed at his inner self.

_As if you do? Why? Do you think she likes you? _Youko snarled back.

"Shut up, Youko," he whispered silently to himself.

_Between me and you, I'm more gorgeous. I'm pretty sure I can make Botan mine in an instant. _Youko spoke out again, and Kurama could just imagine Youko's face smirking like a maniac.

_I'd like to see you try. Botan is not someone who can be attracted easily with the looks. She's someone who adores good deeds and well-mannered individuals. _Kurama rolled his eyes at the youkai's poor judgement about Botan.

_And you're saying she will like you more? Let me out and I'll show you how I'll make Botan my own. _

_  
_"Will you shut up, Youko?" Kurama irritably growled _aloud. _Everyone from the nearest table stared at him with wide eyes, thinking he was a complete lunatic.

Kurama sweatdropped and collided his back on the chair, his palm covering his forehead, carefully massaging it. Talking with his own self sure isn't as easy as what Hiei thought. Especially when he and Youko argued, the demon can penetrate his mind with painful ideas leaving him a headache.

He raised his other wrist and read the time on his watch. Botan had gone longer than he expected. _I thought she said she won't take long? _

His eyes averted towards the sky, it was as dark as a non-lighted room and there were no occupying stars on it. Before he could think of a conclusion, the rain poured heavily, soaking the land wet in half a minute.

The table umbrella sheltered him from the rain as many people began crowding towards the pizza store and to the other buildings. He stared at the unoccupied chair across him and gasped. _Botan!_

Kurama widened his eyes and took his leather jacket off. Good thing the cloth was thick enough not to absorb water. He stood up and covered his head with the jacket, ready to take off.

He was running a step or two when he saw an approaching Botan trying to cover her head with her bare hands, which was obviously no use since the rain completely soaked her wet. Kurama rushed toward her and immediately covered the jacket over her head. Both of them went back to their table with a few panting.

Kurama breathed and looked at the disheveled Botan who was looking pathetically wet. He grimaced. "Botan! You shouldn't have done that! You know better than to run with the pouring ran, look at you!" those words came out from Kurama's mouth rather harshly and Botan could only blinked in surprise.

"Gomen nasai, Kurama-kun. I was half my way toward here when the rain fell and I was thinking you're probably impatient waiting for me so I didn't mind getting shelter," she answered apologetically and sniffed.

She was surprised when Kurama placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" his eyes were focused on hers like all things around them don't exist. Botan blushed madly and choked, "I'm not feeling sick, just a little bit cold," she replied and shivered.

Kurama examined her. In her state right now, she would be mistaken as a calamity victim. Her wet pink Kimono was clinging on her like second skin and Kurama gulped hardly. Her obi was loosely tied now after her swift running, slightly opening the Kimono's collar revealing a little view of her cleavage.

Kurama groaned and mentally slapped his head.

_Delicious. _Youko grinned from inside him.

_Shut up, Youko. _Kurama hissed. He ceased looking at Botan's body and shifted his gaze on her face. Her beautiful angelic face…

Her sky locks was tangled from top to tip and he noticed that her red hairtie was already on the tip of her hair. She looked humiliated, but was purely untainted.

_Beautiful, isn't she? _Youko smirked.

Kurama gazed at her luscious pink lips and had to agree. She _was _stunning.

"Uhhh, Kurama-kun, daijoubo ka?" Botan waved her hand on his face.

Kurama widened his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh!" he almost yelped. "I'm alright, Botan-san. Uhhh, I guess you should change your clothes before you get a fever," Kurama said.

"Oh, naaa. It's alright. I'll just change this when I get back to Reikai. And besides, I don't have any clothes to exchange this one," Botan said and carelessly pointed her chest.

Kurama's vision fell back at the part she pointed and he moaned deeply. _Kami-sama, why did you have to give me hormones? _

He immediately looked away and shaved the white box to Botan. "Here, wear this,"

Botan's eyes widened. "Nani?! But Kurama-kun, that's the—"

"I'd rather see you wear this than get yourself a cold, Botan-san," he got the box and dragged Botan to the pizza shop's rest room, leaving the box of pizza and the icecream on their table.

Botan tried refusing when they reached the front of the girl's rest room but Kurama _stubbornly _insisted and pushed Botan to the door. He saw Botan sighed and smiled.

-------------------------------KB--------------------------------

An exact ten minutes passed and Kurama heard an unlocking door from the ladies' room. He readied himself and calmly waited for Botan to emerge. The door slowly screeched opened and Kurama stared at the lady coming out from it.

Botan greeted him with an embarrassed look, her cheeks blushing pink. "Anou…Kurama-kun, gomen ne. Because of my clumsiness I have to wear the gift you are supposed to give to the girl you like," her head bowed in apology.

Kurama didn't answer and instead just stared at her in awe. The white Kimono complimented her azure mane, and the pink designs enhanced her amethyst orbs.

_Perfect. _

_I told you it's good to be stubborn sometimes. _Youko spoke out again, bringing Kurama back to consciousness.

Kurama's eyebrow twitched annoyingly. _I believe it was you who was making a big deal about being stubborn. _He answered Youko.

_I only told you not to embarrass the both of us in front of people. _The youkai said innocently.

Kurama groaned. _Fine, just shut up. Ok?_

-------------------------------------KB---------------------------------------

Kurama and Botan left the store and found out that the rain had stopped. They got the ice cream and the pizza box from their table and decided to leave.

They strolled down toward the park, where they met earlier, and settled their decision to part there.

The stars were now nascent and Botan smiled at them before bringing her face to Kurama's.

"Ne, Kurama-kun, I'll make sure to buy another Kimono like this one tomorrow and bring it to your residence in exchange to this one I'm wearing," Botan said, occasionally pointing the dress.

Kurama smiled. "No need. I guess it fitted more beautifully on you," he touched Botan's shoulder, examining the fabric.

Botan smiled. "Naaa, I'll still exchange this but I guess I should see her first so I would know what type of Kimono would best suit on her," she told him with another fake smile.

Kurama nodded.

"Oh, before I leave. I just want to ask," Botan paused. "When are you confessing to her?"

"Probably tonight," Kurama responded confidently.

"Eh? Demo, I can't find an exchange of this Kimono until tomorrow or unless I see her first," Botan said, unsettled.

"It's alright, Botan. Really," he assured her with a gleaming smile. "I'm happy you're the one wearing it," he added.

Botan quirked an eyebrow in confusion but couldn't seem to get his point. So she decided to ask another question. "What will you tell her?"

"I love you…I'd be your knight in a shining armor, would you be my princess?" he said.

Botan looked down, a jealous smile occupying her lips. She hadn't met the girl yet but she envied her already. Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl.

Another happy façade covered her face.

"That's so sweet Kurama-kun! Now, go and tell her while I go back to Reikai," she summoned her oar, ready to give up and go home when she heard Kurama's next words.

"I already did."

**A/N: I guess you now know that Kurama was obviously lying when he described the girl to Botan. The sly fox!**

**Hope everyone like this. I know there's not enough mush but this is my first attempt. I have been loving this pairing for ages but I can't seem to get a plot settled for them so I'll start by making a oneshot. **

**Grammar errors are probably residing here and there because I didn't check this story after I wrote the last word of it. I'm a lazy bum…Gomen!**

**I would like to hear what you think about this. Reviews inspired me to make a good fic. If I get enough review, I'll make another story! Thanks ::bows::**


End file.
